Love Hangover
by Darkboi
Summary: Huey admits to Jazmine he loves her, Riley admits to Cindy he loves her so it's all good but in high school hey you know drama happens. Huey x Jazmine, Riley x Cindy
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys, this is a new story I made for the Boondocks I'm soo excited. As you already know I DON"T OWN ANY of the characters just OCs… : ( I wish I did cause I would be funny to have a brother like Riley and a white girlfriend like Cindy**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining in Woodcrest, as sixteen year olds Jazmine Dubois and Cindy McPherson were walking to school. Over the years both girls had grown into goddesses. Jazmine had long strawberry-blonde hair which cascaded down her back, perfect curves, and her big beautiful kiwi eyes which made her look even more angelic. Cindy had long lush blonde hair that also cascaded down her back, she had perfect curves too, and her crystal blue eyes were beautiful enough to hypnotize anyone. These two girls would make Aphrodite jealous. They were talking about what they should do this weekend.

"So girl, what should we do on Saturday? Cause I was thinking we could go and hang out with the boys" said Cindy

"Ok deciding on what they want to do…hopefully we can all go to the carnival tomorrow afternoon" cooed Jazmine.

"Ooo why you wanna go, to da carnival Jazmine so you can hold hands with Huey!" Cindy snickered

"What!? Um…no…I-I"

"It's ok Jazz, I know you like him, Huey is fine as HELL!" Cindy stated

Jazmine blushed because it was true, she had a crush on Huey Freeman since they were all in 6th grade.

The girls had finally got to Woodcrest High and saw the boys sitting on the steps. Caesar, Cairo, Hiro, Huey, and Riley. They were one click, and no one messed with any of them. Especially Huey and Riley.

Huey was three years older than Riley, and he never let him forget it. Both boys had wine colored eyes, brown mocha skin and were nicely toned and muscular. Huey sported a huge afro that he had forever, while Riley sported his as Cindy would say 'sexy as cornrows'. Their personalities were totally different, Huey was a revolutionist and Riley was a 'wanna be gangsta'. But all the boys were handsome enough to have any girl in school amongst the ones swooning over them.

"Wat up guys?" Cindy greeted as she dapped them all.

"Damn girl what are wearing, some kind of Beyoncé slash stripper suit" Cairo smirked

"No dumbass, boy if I wanted to dress like a hooker I could through my mom's stuff" Cindy laughed as she blushed at Riley's smirking at her.

"Hey Jazmine" Caesar smiled

"Hi guys, so what are we doing this weekend?"

"I don't know what do you two think we should do" Huey said not looking up from his book

"Well…um…we could all go to the carnival" Jazmine cheered.

"Da carnival…dats gay!" Riley shouted, and smirked at Jazmine's frown.

He snickered a little before he spoke again "I was just playin' Jazz, we can go I think it'll be Great!" Riley said still smirking

They all looked at him with a shocked expression even Huey turned head.

"Bro are you serious?"

"Yeah nigga, I'm Dead Ass serious" he said smiling at Cindy smile.

Suddenly the bell rang and they all went to their classes, on the way Hiro decided to talk up as he and Riley were going to English 101.

"Yo Riley…do you like Cindy?" Hiro spoke up. Riley stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him with a slightly nervous expression plastered on his face.

"Uh…uh…Hiro, come on man…wh-wha-whatchu mean by that we just friends I don't fall for no bitches" he stuttered and blushed

Hiro smirked "Sure thing man, but the blush on your face tells everything"

"Aiight look…Hiro don't tell her but I do like her A LOT, and I have since we waz in da 4th grade I just…fuck I don't know how to tell her" Riley hung his head low

Hiro grabbed his shoulders and looked at him

"Riley, I think you should tell her…Cindy is Hot as FUCK! Trust me some other guy will try her…plus you might finally lose your virginity to her" Hiro smirked at the last sentence

"Awe man how da fuck you know I'm still a virgin?"

Hiro just laughed as they entered English.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Cindy and Jazmine were sitting in class bored by the film being played on the dry erase board, when Jazmine passed Cindy a note.

'**I can't wait til tomorrow **** I'm soo excited to be going to the carnival…Cindy um… who do you like…I know this is random but out of all the boys we hang with which one do you like…except Huey cause he's mine lol'**

Cindy looked at it with a surprised look on her face, which turned into a silly smile. So she wrote down who it was on the same note Jazmine had given her and passed it back to her. Jazmine quickly opened it eager to see what her bestie wrote.

'**Okay…girl don't laugh or anything…but..um it's…Riley…lol' **

Jazmine gasped in response, but giggled. She knew Cindy had a HUGE Crush on Riley. Last year Cindy had dated this boy in their grade named Leronne a boy who Riley hated with a passion, and she bragged about how she lost her virginity to him only to make Riley jealous, but what Cindy didn't know is that it worked. After Riley had heard that she supposedly slept with Cairo, he spied on them some and looked for a reason to bump into them when he was out.

Finally the bell rang and the girls were going to their lockers "So you like Escobar" Jazmine giggled, as Cindy playfully hit her arm.

"Yes…I do, but I mean do you think he would really go out with me? I mean being that he only really sees me as a friend"

"Well everyone has feelings and different opinions on who they like..plus you can't choose who you fall in love with" Jazmine reassured

Cindy smiled "I understand why you like his revolutionist twin, but tell me the truth Jazzy…would you sleep with Huey if yall do start dating?"

"Cindy!" Jazmine blushed harder than ever

"Oh come on Jazz, you haven't thought about it once" Cindy smirked "Huey is one of the hottest boys in yalls grade"

"Cindy…okay honestly yes I would but… he has probably slept with the hundreds of girls who would drop their thongs to him"

"No girl, trust me Huey is still a virgin, just like Reezy" Cindy snickered

"Really, how do you know that's a fact" Jazmine questioned, she thought for sure by now they both had lost it to some girl at Woodcrest High.

"Cause when he and Riley got drunk with me, Ed and Rummy one time they admitted it to us, just don't tell em I told you" Cindy grinned

Jazmine smiled she was secretly relieved that he hadn't slept with anyone like her, it might have sounded stupid but she dreamed of being Huey's first and vice versa.

Cindy and Jazmine were walking home until, they reached their street and Jazine started walking across the street waving bye to Cindy.

"Bye Cindy I'll see you tomorrow at the carnival" She waved off as she ran towards her house.

"Bye gurl" Cindy replied laughing to herself thinking of how lucky she was to have Jazmine as a best friend.

As Cindy was walking home she saw Riley at his basketball court shooting hoops, she blushed when she realized he was shirtless, he shot the ball off course and it almost hit her.

"Oh my bad Cindy" he said as he ran to get the ball

"It's ok I guess you were just into the game" she was still blushing trying not to look at his chest and six pack he had.

Riley smirked seeing her eyes travel down his body and spoke "Ya know I'm really excited about goin' to da fair tomorrow"

"Oh, yeah me too…uh…maybe we could ride da fairs wheel or something…" Cindy was so nervous to talk to him when it was just the two of them

"Yea we can….Maybe I could win you something" Riley was starting to blush as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sure…um well I uh gotta go home and get some rest, so I'll see you tomorrow" Cindy said as she gave him some dap and waved bye as she continued down the street.

Riley smirked "Aiight"

With that he went inside and laid on his bed, folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Huey then came in and sat at his laptop.

"Huey?" Riley spoke up

"What Riley"

"…Man I think I like Cindy" Riley sighed

"Okay and…"Huey asked

"Nigga whatchu mean and…" Riley was a little confused

"Riley everyone knows you like her and that she likes you too" now Huey was a little confused, he knew Riley acted dumb but damn! Then again most guys are oblivious to it.

Riley looked at him like he was stupid "You mean everybody thinks I like her…and wait she likes me!?"

"Yeah everyone knows…" Huey trailed off

"Cool" was all Riley said laying back down on his bed before he spoke again "Huey who you got a crush on?"

Huey froze for a minute, he couldn't tell anyone that he fell in love with…Jazmine. Huey wasn't embarrassed by having these feelings for her, but he didn't want to tell her. Huey wasn't one to be scared of anything mainly emotions but he didn't know how to tell Jazmine he was in love with her.

But Huey and Riley were close so he felt he could tell him in confidence.

"Okay…I like…um…Jazmine…." He finally admitted

Riley's face grew a laaaaarrrrrggggeeee grin and he stared at Huey with a goofy smile "Fo real bro you like Jazmine!"

"Riley shut yo dumbass up Yes ok and if you tell anyone I swear on Grandad's life I ¾"

"Relax bro I won't tell anyone aiight, but you should tell Jazmine, ok but look I'm goin out to do a little spray painting" he informed

"Riley wait do you love Cindy" asked Huey

Riley froze and turned to meet his brother's smirk "Aye listen nigga Young Reezy don't fall for no bitches"

"Sure but you said you really like her"

"Nigga I said I like her not love her" Riley knew he was lying through his teeth but he didn't want everyone to know he was in love with Cindy.

"Ok fine be stubborn but before you go back out go take a shower cause you smell" Huey was still smirking while Riley glared grabbing a towel and entering the bathroom.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Jazmine entered her house only to find her mom in the kitchen.

"Hi honey how was your day?" asked Sarah

"It was good mom, we are all going to the carnival tomorrow I'm so excited" Jazmine said happily

"That sounds nice Jazz, well go and get ready to go your father will be home in a few minutes and we will be heading to the restaurant" Sarah informed her

"Okay mom" Jazmine said running up the staircase to her room, when she entered her room she looked out her window and saw Huey walking out his house wearing a black wife beater and some Nike Athletic shorts…damn did he look sexy she thought. He looked up to see her looking at him and smirked he nodded his head and she waved as he started jogging.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he sweetheart"

Jazmine jumped at the sound of her mother's voice

"Huh mom…wh-when did you come in?" Jazmine questioned

"Oh honey" Sarah said taking Jazmine's hand and leading her over to the bed "I know you've got a thing for Huey" she said smiling at her daughter.

Jazmine looked surprised at first but she knew her mom knew better all mothers do "Oh mom I think I'm in love with Huey, I know he can be a little rough around the edges but he does have a soft side"

"I know baby, you should tell him how you feel. Trust me I think he feels the same way about you I see the way he looks at you and how he protects you, Jazmine you are a beautiful young lady and I know you will follow your heart you always have" Sarah told her kissing her forehead.

"Thanks mom I love you"

"I love you to dear now finish getting ready your dad said he's only fifteen minutes away"

"Okay mom" with that Sarah left to finish getting herself ready, as Jazmine entered the bathroom for a quick shower.

**oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

Riley was spray painting a brick wall on this old rundown building he didn't know why but he kept thinking about what both Hiro and Huey had told him earlier today about telling Cindy he loved her.

'Why am I thinking about dis shit? I'm Young Reezy, I don't fall for no broads…I mean hell when I lose my virginity Imma lose it to one bitch and then fuck the next one in line, It's not like I want Cindy to be my wifey and I come home to her every day, we would have some kids and shit and… I could wake up to those beautiful green eyes every morning…and be thinking about how good she always smell…and we would be making love together every night…' his thoughts trailed off he was so deep in his thought he didn't realize what he had sprayed on the wall.

He stood back and saw his work it was the words Cindy plus Riley encased in a heart. Riley blinked a few times and then grinned 'I guess I really do got it bad…'

Cindy was now at home thinking about what to wear at the carnival tomorrow, she had a few outfits laid out on the bed and she couldn't decide.

'Well I don't want to wear anything too revealing' she thought.

Cindy did want to wear something that could spark some interest in Riley.

'Riley' Cindy thought she really did love him and she didn't know how it happened but it did she had always thought he was cute and the way he just acted turned her on. Suddenly her phone rang to see it was Ming.

Cindy sighed she had a huge problem with Ming, mainly because she acted like a stuck up bitch to Jazmine, and the fact that she knew Ming liked Huey too. Cindy didn't want to look two faced but she knew why Ming was calling her to try and talk to her about Jazmine. Ming was jealous of Jazmine and secretly she was jealous of Cindy too, she always trashed them with her click of Asian sluts.

Cindy hesitated but decided to answer it so she wouldn't keep blowing up her phone.

"Hello…" Cindy answered trying to hide the annoyed sound in her voice

"Hey whats up baby girl" Ming answered back

Cindy rolled her eyes 'Dis bitch can really sound too fake sometimes'

"Um look Ming I really gotta go aiight, me and my mom are goin' out to eat and she ready now so can we talk later" Cindy prayed this got her off the phone.

"Okay boo call me later" Ming said

Cindy hung up and laid on her bed as she started to drift off she thought 'I really hope she don't come to the carnival' Cindy didn't want anything to mess up Jazmine's chance with Huey or her chance with Riley being that Ming's little sister Vickie liked Riley too.

'Oh well if dem bitches wanna fight for our boys we'll give them a fight' Cindy smirked before she fell into a deep sleep.

**oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

The next morning Huey and Riley were up getting ready. Huey was already dressed in a red Blac Label shirt, some ripped jeans and white Nike sneakers. Riley came out of the bathroom with some fresh cornrows he did last night and put on some deodorant, he threw on some black jean shorts, some black Air force High tops and a white Blac Label shirt. He wanted to be swagged up especially since Cindy was going to be there.

"You ready bro?" Huey asked him from his laptop.

"Yup Yup! I'm ready…Huey I've been thinking about what you said"

"About what?"

"You know man…about me bein' in love wit Cindy… I am, man I got it so bad for her dat I spray painted me and her's name on dis wall last night" Riley blushed

Huey just smirked at his younger brother "Cool, then tell her at the fair today" and with they walked downstairs to see Granddad in the kitchen. They both grabbed a piece of toast and were walking to the door.

"Where are yall goin'?" Granddad questioned.

"Granddad we goin' to da fair today we all gone be there" Riley stated.

"Well look while you there you two bring me back some of that cotton candy a whole bag, and both of yo black asses better be back in this house by midnight understood" Granddad said as he handed Huey the money.

"Ok Granddad" they both answered in unison. As they walked down the street they ran into Cairo, Hiro, Caesar, Cindy and Jazmine.

"Hey guys ready to go" Huey asked while everyone nodded

Riley's jaw dropped when he looked at Cindy. Her long golden hair was straightly flattened as usual. She had on a form fitting turquoise blue Abercrombie shirt that read 'Sexy Enough' in black that showed off her flat stomach and some ripped skinny jeans with a pair of Guess What flip flops. Cairo and Hiro noticed this and gave Riley goofy smiles, Riley only glared back at them.

Cindy even noticed and blushed a bit. When they reached the carnival people were already there and were getting on rides. Caesar, Hiro, and Cairo went to go ride the roller coaster that was up leaving Riley, Jazmine, Huey and Cindy alone. When they each noticed this they all blushed some.

"So…" Huey spoke up "What do you guys want to do?"

"Um we could go and get some pretzels" Cindy suggested they agreed and just as they were about to go to the stand someone tapped Cindy's shoulder.

"Hey boo!"

They all turned to see none other than Ming and her sister Vickie who was in 10th grade with Cindy and Riley.

Jazmine and Cindy looked at each other and quietly muttered "Oh Fuck!"

Okay everybody that was chapter 1 I hope you guys liked it Please leave some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok soooooorrrrryyyy I took a while to post this chapter but I have been REALLY busy with school and then moving into a new apartment so yeah…but I'm back so here is Chapter 2 !**

Chapter 2

I Think I Love You

Cindy and Jazmine were beyond pissed, Ming was no saint but Vickie was a **complete slut**. She had given head to the whole Junior varsity football team once and it was a known fact that she had slept with both Hiro and Cairo before. But even worse than that Vickie had it HOT for Riley and when Vickie wanted a certain guy she would stop at nothing to have him.

"Oh…hey Ming…wat up Vickie" Cindy greeted in a fake happy tone.

"Awe Cindy I'm kinda mad at you, you didn't tell me you guys were gonna be here when I called you last night. And not with these two hotties." Ming said while twirling a piece of her hair and batting her eyelashes at Huey, which was pissing Jazmine off!

"Well…um…I sorta forgot plus I thought you had somethin' to do today" Cindy was really mad she knew that Ming and Vickie wouldn't leave now.

"Oh ok that's cool…hey Escobar" Vickie said grabbing his muscular arm and batting her eyelashes at him.

Riley glared and shook her hands off his forearm "Yea um…wat up Vickie" Riley was beyond pissed too, he knew Vickie liked him, yeah she was pretty but he wasn't into her like that.

Vickie giggled some before she looked at Jazmine's pissed face. "Hey Jazzy…nice jeans" Jazmine rolled her eyes knowing Vickie's little compliment was totally fake.

"So are we gonna just stand here and talk or are we going to do some fun stuff" Ming finally chimed in.

"Sure sis come on Riley we can ride the Twirl Around" Vickie grinned dragging Riley by his arm, leaving Cindy wishing she had her glock.

Ming then grabbed Huey which startled him a little, leaving Jazmine wishing she **had** a glock.

"Fuck those bitches took _are _men" Jazmine whined

"Don't worry Jazz, let's just follow them and see if they would dare make _any _moves on either of them" Cindy's eyes were like daggers

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Vickie and Riley were now off the Twirl Around, he tried to sneak off but Vickie only pulled him into the house of mirrors. She had Riley's back up against the wall.

"Riley I wanna kiss you" Vickie started

His eyes bulged out "What! No"

"Awe why not?"

"Cause I don't like you like dat girl" Riley didn't want to blow up on her, he didn't like to hurt girls feelings (boy he really has grown up)

"Okay well then answer this, you wanna fuck?" Vickie was a little surprised no boy had ever turned her down before.

"No, look I don't see girls dat are too loose"

"Look I know you're a virgin Riley and I could do things to you that would have your eyes rollin in your head" Vickie seductively whispered in his ear, which made Riley shiver.

"Well looks like you gone be short tonight aiight…look imma go find Cindy" Riley said pulling her off him.

"Why are you going to find that bubble head bitch?" Vickie couldn't believe it, she couldn't unless suddenly it hit her.

"Are you like in love with her or something?" Vickie questioned

Riley sighed and turned around to face her with a huge smile on his handsome face "Yup Yup!" and with that he walked out to find 'his' Caucasian goddess.

Cindy was sitting by herself drinking a soda when Riley found her.

"Hey Cindy"

Cindy smiled to see only Riley "Hey Reezy"

Riley sat down next to her a took a small sip of her soda

"Hey!" Cindy exclaimed as she playfully smacked his arm

Riley chuckled a bit "Aye listen we can ride da fairs wheel if you still want to…besides I uh really wanna tell you something"

"Sure Riley but what about Vickie?" she asked bitterly

"Oh I dunno where she went to but me and you can just have fun together aiight"

"Great lets go!" she said cheerfully grabbing his hand and running towards the ride.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

Jazmine had found Ming and Huey sitting at the Food Court eating some fries she didn't really want them to see her but she didn't want Ming to try and make a move on Huey either. So she hid behind the pillar of the food court entrance.

"So Huey…I think you and me should get outta here and go back to my house" Ming said as sexy as she could.

Jazmine balled her hands up into fists she was ready to drop this bitch!

Huey looked at her and answered flatly "How about we don't"

"And why not? You know I have some condoms and shit at my house and we could be all up into each other" Ming was really trying to get Huey to agree.

"Ming I said no, why are pressing me so hard?" Huey was starting to get aggravated with her.

"I'm not pressing you I just can't believe you'd actually turn this down"

"Well believe it China girl" Huey said coldly as he could

Ming then got pissed "Well fuck you Huey Freeman, maybe Riley's right maybe you are gay!" she shouted as she stormed off.

Jazmine sighed in relief

"You gonna stay behind the pillar or are you gonna come and sit down" Huey said turning around to meet Jazmine's shocked expression.

"Oh um sure it's not like I was spying on you" Jazmine said blushing

Huey smirked "Sure you weren't, where's everyone else at?"

"I think Hiro and Caesar are at the bumper cars, Cairo is flirting with some girl, and I think I saw Riley and Cindy going to da fairs wheel" she informed "You wanna do something together?" Jazmine was starting to blush even harder.

Huey grinned at her and blushed a bit himself "Sure…we can go on the Twirl Around"

"Aiight let's go boy!" Jazmine cheered as happy as ever

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The guy who was running the fairs wheel seated Riley and Cindy, after all the spots were filled the wheel started to move and Cindy grabbed onto Riley's arm which made him smirk, he knew she was a little scared "It's cool Cindy nothins gonna happen"

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

With the both of them blushing Cindy decided to speak up "So…what did you want ta talk about Reezy?"

Riley blushed harder than ever but he wanted to tell Cindy how he really felt about her.

"Uh…well there's dis girl I like a hell of a lot but see I dunno if she like me like dat what should I do Cindy?" Riley decided to play it cool

"Fo real…why don't you tell Riley… I' m sure she feels da same way about chu" Cindy said frowning a bit thinking if he really meant her or not.

"Yea you right…but I hope she do feel da same way cause I just told her how I felt" Riley said blushing like crazy.

Cindy looked at him with wide eyes she was as red as a strawberry "You like me Reezy…"

Riley scratched the back of his head still blushing "Yea I really do I have fo a real long time"

Cindy still looked at him and then smiled "Riley I think I'm…no I know I'm in love with you"

Riley just grinned at her "Cool" was all he said before he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Cindy moaned into his lips and felt like she was in heaven she could have sworn she saw fireworks. Riley moaned into the kiss too, he felt like he was higher than high and damn did she feel good in his arms, he knew he wouldn't trade this in for anything else in the world.

When they finally separated Cindy whispered one word "Damn" and she opened her eyes to see Riley smirking at her and she blushed.

"I'm a good kisser huh?" Riley asked cockily

"Shuddup smartass" Cindy smirked back at him kissing his cheek and then laid her head on his shoulder watching the sun go down.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Jazmine and Huey were off the ride they were on and were now walking to get some cotton candy for Granddad. Huey couldn't help but notice how sexy Jazmine looked with her long strawberry blonde locks falling over her back and that light pink top that brought her eyes out even more and those denim hip huggers… 'Fuck if I keep starin' at Jazmine imma get a hard on real quick' Huey thought but smirked while he was thinking it.

"After we buy the cotton candy we can go home…" said Huey

"We have to find everyone first" Jazmine said just then she got a text message from Caesar. She opened her phone and read it and gasped

"What's wrong" Huey asked

"Oh no! Caesar said we need to come by the mirror house, Cairo and Hiro are fighting Brandon and Enrique from school!" she said grabbing his arm and running towards the direction of the house of mirrors.

When they reached the destination there was a crowd of people around the four boys, Hiro had Brandon in a head lock and was socking his face, while Cairo was on top of Enrique pounding the shit outta his face, when suddenly the police sirens came into hearing range and someone shouted "IT'S THE COPS RUN!"

Everyone had broken up and ran into different directions but Huey had pulled Cairo off of Enrique and Caesar had pulled Hiro off Brandon and ran out the back fence.

"What about Riley and Cindy?" Caesar asked still running

"I'll text them both but I do think they were together" Jazmine said pulling her phone out.

Riley and Cindy had gotten off the fairs wheel holding hands and were looking for everyone else.

"Where da fuck is everybody at?" Riley said looking around

Cindy suddenly felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out "Oh shit Jazmine said that Hiro and Cairo had gotten into a fight with some boys from school, the police came and most everyone left…what are we gonna do Riley?"

Riley stopped walking and his face broke a huge smile "Did you just call me Riley?" he asked still grinning.

Cindy blushed and nodded "Is that aiight wit chu?"

Riley smirked before kissing her hard again and said "Yea Yeah!"

With that they left the fair ground and headed home and were just talking about anything that came to mind when they reached Cindy's front door.

"So…um do you uh wanna go out tomorrow night…I mean if you want to…no what I mean is we are boyfriend girlfriend right?" Riley asked with an adorable pair of wine colored confused puppy dog eyes.

Cindy giggled at him and kissed him again "Duh of course we are Riley your my boo…ok Esco?" Cindy said smirking at his dazed expression.

And with a goofy smile on his face Riley waved to her and went over to his house. He opened the door to find Granddad knocked out in his recliner snoozing away. Riley grinned and placed a bag of cotton candy in his lap.

Riley went straight upstairs to see Huey on his laptop.

"What's up bro?" Riley asked jumping on his bed

"Not much you missed the fight…but besides that did you two love birds have a good time?" Huey said smirking at Riley.

Riley only smirked back at him "Yes sir! Cindy and me are going out tomorrow"

"Well at least you have someone who can keep you out of trouble other than me or Granddad" Huey said turning back to his computer.

"So did you make a move on Jazmine?" Riley asked looking back at Huey with a grin.

"No" was the only reply

"Aye why not she fine" said Riley changing out of his clothes

"Because I just need the right atmosphere Riley" Huey said sounding a little annoyed

Huey sighed to himself, he did want Jazmine and him to be alone when he told her about how he loved her.

"Aiight then I dare you to call her and ask her out tomorrow" Riley said grinning at his brother's facial expression.

"Riley fuck off! I don't have to call her if I don't want to got it"

"Well you all defensive… just call her and ask her out, look Huey I finally found da balls to tell Cindy I love her and you should be able to do the same thing" Riley said handing him the phone.

Huey stared at the phone and slowly took it from Riley's hand and just stared at it some before Riley spoke up again.

"Huey c'mon, remember how ya told me dat everybody knew me and Cindy liked each other well…everybody thinks you and Jazmine like each other so you should tell her"

Huey sighed once again looking at the phone again and decided that Riley was right.

"Huey…don't be no hypocritical ass nigga" Riley said snickering at him as he went downstairs.

Sighing again Huey, picked up the phone and dialed Jazmine's number and nervously waited for her to pick up on the other end of the line.

"Hello" Huey's breath hitched as he heard her voice

"Hey Jazmine"

"Hey Huey, what's up?" she answered happy to hear it was him, the boy of her dreams

"Not much…but hey listen um…would you wanna go to the movies tomorrow with me, Riley and Cindy" he finally managed.

Jazmine wanted to practically scream with delight but somehow composed her nature "Sure Huey I would love to! Oh what time should I come over?"

"Ok…cool um be over here at seven tomorrow" Huey said smiling to himself hearing the excitement in her voice.

"Great see you guys tomorrow, Bye Huey" she said hanging up

Huey had the biggest grin on his face, just then Riley reentered the bedroom with a vanilla coke in his hand.

"So did ya call her?" Riley asked sitting on his bed.

Huey smirked "Yeah I called her"

"So ya'll going out tomorrow"

"Yeah…with you and Cindy" Huey said in a whisper

"Nigga what! You mean like a double date…uh is dat what they call it?" Riley asked this was all so new to him.

Huey chuckled a little bit "Yeah bro it's called a double date just be cool about it ok"

"Man whateva, but aye look just cuz you gone be there don't think that means imma not be kissing on my girl nigga" Riley said smirking

"I'll try to turn my head to that scene Riley" Huey said getting ready for bed himself.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The following afternoon the boys were getting ready for their dates. Riley was wearing a black wife beater, some green baggy camouflage jean and his trademark timberlands. Huey wore a red and black polo shirt, a pair of jeans and his white sneakers.

The doorbell then rang and Granddad went to answer it. He smiled to see Cindy and Jazmine on the front porch.

"Well hello cutie pies come on in"

"Thank you Mr. Freeman" both girls said happily in unison.

"Boys get yo asses down here and stop making these two beautiful cutie pies wait" Granddad yelled upstairs.

Jazmine and Cindy giggled as they heard someone coming downstairs

"Aiight Granddad chill we coming" Riley said coming downstairs "Wazzup Jazz?" Riley said waving to her.

"Hey Riley" she warmly smiled and waved back at him as he walked over to Cindy who looked sexy as ever. Cindy had her hair in a high ponytail, with a white camisole with pink cherry blossoms imprint, some tan cargo jeans and a pair of flip flops. Her light sparkle lip gloss seemed to hypnotize Riley even more.

"Wazzup Cindy" he asked kissing her hard on the lips. When he finished kissing he wrapped an arm around her waist and shoved his other hand into his pocket.

"So you guys ready ta go?"

"Yea Yea baby" Cindy said pulling Riley into another kiss

Jazmine smiled at them 'They are so love birds' she thought happily

Huey then came downstairs and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jazmine. She had on a form fitting white tank top with a jean jacket and a matching jean skirt. Her hair was slightly wavy and shimmered in the light, she even had on the same sneakers as he did.

"Uh-uh he-hey Jazmine" Huey was stunned 'Awe man why the fuck am I stuttering' he thought blushing

Jazmine blushed too 'Is Huey stuttering because he thinks I look good'

"Aiight nigga you ready ta go, cause da girls are?" Riley said smirking he too noticing his brother's stuttering.

"Uh yeah let's go, bye Granddad"

All four teens walked out to Dorothy.

"Awe naw Huey I wanna drive" Riley whined getting in the backseat

"Riley no besides I think everyone wants to get there in one piece" he said grinning at his brother's scowl.

"So what are we going to see?" asked Jazmine from the passenger seat

"We're going to see the new Batman movie"

"Dats cool wit me" Cindy said crashing her lips into Riley's again.

"Can't you two wait until we get to the theater" Huey said smirking

Riley just flicked him off while his lips were still stuck on Cindy's

Huey chuckled a bit before starting the car.

"Um Huey"

"Yeah Jazz" he said blushing at how she said his name.

Jazmine then placed her hand on Huey's causing both of them to blush deep red.

"I'm really glad to be hanging out with you tonight" she said looking deep into his eyes.

"Me too…" Huey said smiling

'This is gonna be a loooonnnng night' He thought pulling out of the driveway

**Yes chapter two is done hope everyone likes it**

**PLEASE PLEASE Review! = )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone SSSOOOOO Sorry for the wait but I've been Super busy trying not to flunk Trigonometry which is a night mare, but here is Chapter 3 and I'm still working on other fics to…my current one I'm working on is a total lemon fic between Riley and Cindy I'm excited because it took A Lot of imagination to make this one but anyway let's get back to the story!**

***DISCLAIMER* I Don't Own Any part of the Boondocks just any OCs I use in the story**

Chapter 3

Emotions

The movie was totally action packed, Huey and Jazmine were sharing a Jumbo bowl of popcorn as did Riley and Cindy.

Both Jazmine and Huey blushed every time their hands would brush against each other's. Riley and Cindy were to no surprise in a fierce make out session.

"Uh…Huey I'm going to get some candy, you want anything?" Jazmine asked getting up

"Uh…no I'm goo-actually I wanna go with you if that's okay"

She smiled and nodded at him as they both went out to the concession stands.

Jazmine got her candy and Huey got another drink before she walked back into the Huey grabbed her arm and turned her gently to look at him.

"Jazmine…can I ask you something?"

"Sure Huey" she grinned

Huey took a minute to catch his breath "Um…do you _like_ anybody at school"

Jazmine blushed deep red and looked down "Uh…yeah I do…"

"Uh I wanted to know because, I haven't seen you really date" Huey said

"Well I could say the same thing about you Huey" she giggled

"Hey that's because I've been wanting to date someone I…really care about" he said blushing

Jazmine couldn't turn redder even if she wanted to "Well wh-who do you _really_ care about"

"Well let's just say you know her real well" he said leaning towards her

Both of them could feel their stomachs doing flip flops as their lips were only millimeters away

"Huey wat da hell ya'll missed da movie"

Huey and Jazmine both jumped to see Riley and Cindy grinning at them as the other people were walking out of the movie.

"Well um that's ok…let's go" Huey said slightly looking at Jazmine who blushed again.

Once they got home Riley walked Cindy home leaving Huey and Jazmine by themselves on the front.

Neither of them could look at each other, how could they when they were a second away from kissing.

"Um…I guess I should get going" Jazmine said getting up only to have Huey pull her back.

But Huey accidentally pulled to hard and she fell on top of him

All Huey could do was stare into her eyes, those beautiful kiwi green eyes.

His mind told him to hell with it and before he knew it his lips were crashed to hers

Jazmine moaned as she felt his hands encircle around her waist to cup her hips, as her hands went on his broad shoulders.

"Aye wat da fuck is ya'll doin!"

They froze and turned their heads to see Riley with a huge smile on his face

Huey then smirked "What's it look like dummy I'm kissing my girlfriend"

Jazmine blushed "Girlfriend!?"

Huey keeping the smirk on his lips turned to her "Yeah…will you be my girlfriend Jazmine?"

She only kissed him again and giggled when she pulled back "All these years and I thought you would never ask"

"Ain't dis cool, I got da girl of my dreams and now you do too bro" Riley said still grinning

"Yeah it's more than great" Huey said as he kissed Jazmine again "So I'll see you tomorrow"

"You can count on it, lover boy" Jazmine said smirking as she crossed the street to go to her house

Huey was standing there still smirking 'Now she's _mine_'

"Man you gone stand out here all night or are you gonna come inside"

Huey turned to go inside to get ready for the next day.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was a bright Monday morning and Cindy was at her locker

"Wassup Baby!"

Cindy blushed she knew that sexy loud ass voice anywhere, she turned around to see Riley smiling at her.

"Hey Ril-mmmmm"

Cindy didn't get to finish as Riley pulled her into a kiss

When they separated Cindy looked at him, she was so in love with his boyish grin.

"Hey baby, wats up"

"Nothin I just wanted to see ya and to ask you if you wanted to skip Study Hall wit me today" Riley asked

"Hell yeah!" Cindy said kissing him again

"Aiight see you at twelve baby" he said kissing her one more time, they both whined as they unwilling pulled apart once the bell rang.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Huey and Cairo were walking down the hallway and ran into Jazmine

"Hi guys" Jazmine said smiling at Huey

"Hey Jazz" Huey said kissing her

Cairo stood there smirking "So ya'll together"

Huey smirked back "Yeah that's what it looks like doesn't it"

Jazmine giggled some before grabbing Huey's hand

Huey chuckled a bit "C'mon Jazz let's go to class" he said leading her to their 3rd period.

**oxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo**

It was already 4th period and that meant Study Hall for the 10th graders, and of course Cindy and Riley were sitting on the roof top of the school eating chips and listening to Riley's mp3 rapping to Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj and Drake.

"Dis is so much fun bay" Cindy said

"I know right, girl you dating Young Reezy fun is all to natural fo me" he said grinning at her

"I know…Riley I love you" she blushed

"I know dat I love you as much as you love me" he smiled

"Yeah but I love you fo you"

"Whatchu mean, you don't love me cuz I'm drop dead gorgeous" he smirked at her

"Hey not just dat" she giggled "But I really love you cuz you one of da realest boys I know" Cindy admitted still blushing like crazy

Riley now blushed hearing Cindy's strong declaration of love for him

"Riley wat I'm really tryna say is dat I know people say we still young but honestly…I don't wanna be wit no one else in my life except you…and I would do anything to keep you in my life" Cindy said starting to tear up a bit hugging him, and softly sobbing in his chest

Riley's heart swelled as he heard Cindy say these things as he held her. He knew she was speaking the truth, the girl he was in love with since 4th grade.

"Cindy"

"…Yeah"

Riley tilted her head up and wiped away a few tears in her blue crystal pools

"I love you so much it hurts, I mean I liked you since we was in 4th grade, I never dated any girls cuz…well I waz waiting ta tell ya I like you, but in da 8th grade I fell in love witchu Cindy…I want you ta be my girl fo' life and my future wifey…you ain't got nothin to worry bout bay I ain't going nowhere" Riley said smiling softly at her as he began kissing her

They were so lost in their own world they didn't hear the door to the roof open

"Awe look two love birds kissing"

Riley and Cindy pulled apart only to see none other than Vickie smirking at them.

"Whatchu want Vickie" Cindy said glaring at her.

"Well I came up here cause I left my, Oh there it is" she said pointing to her pink sweater

"How did you leave dat up here?" asked Riley

Vickie smirked at him "I bet you'd like to know" she said seductively

Cindy almost jumped on her, and Riley could feel it as he held her hand

"Uh Vickie we waz kinda talking so um…" he trailed off

"Oh okay since I got my sweater I'll leave you two back to whatever it was you were doing" she said "See ya Cind…Byyee Riley"

"Dat Bitch wants you" Cindy said

"Yeah but she'll never have me" he said smirking as he kissed his true love again

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Huey and Jazmine were in their Earth Bio class listening to the teacher's lecture. Every now and then they would pass love notes to each other when the teacher's back was turned.

Finally the bell rang and everyone stormed out of the classroom

"So Jazmine you wanna go out this weekend" Huey asked her walking to their lockers

"Oh Huey I can't my parents are having a party on Saturday so I'll be stuck there" she said frowning

"I know they invited my granddad last night…but I'll just come with him"

"Really Huey" Jazmine asked excitedly

"Sure…maybe we can be alone in your room during the party" Huey said smirking

Jazmine giggled some slightly slapping his bicep

"We better get to the cafeteria" Huey said locking his fingers with hers

They walked to their lunch table to see Caesar and Cairo having a silly argument

"I'm telling you man she want me BAD!" Cairo said a little loud

Caesar chuckled at him "Sure she do"

"What are you guys fighting about" Huey said siting down

"Man this nigga right here don't think that fine ass girl over there don't want me" Cairo said

"What makes you think she does" Jazmine asked

"Jazz ya'll know me I'm Cairo! I'm the freshest nigga at Woodcrest High no girl has ever turned me down" he said cockily

Both Hiro and Riley rolled their eyes at him while Huey slapped his forehead

"Who ever said every girl you meet falls for you" Caesar said biting his burger

"Well look you know I don't fall for girls"

"Yeah your philosophy is 'hit it and quit it' right" Hiro smirked

"You ain't da freshest nigga at dis school Cairo" Cindy said gesturing to Riley of course

"You say dat just cause he yo boyfriend" he said smirking at her

"So" she said shrugging while Riley draped his arm over her shoulders

"You guys are idiots" Huey said smirking a bit

"Stop hatin' Huey" Riley said grinning at Huey's slightly phased expression

'Why am I friends with these morons' Huey thought, and then he looked at Jazmine and smiled some 'Well at least I have someone in my life that makes more since then all of them combined'

**Okay chapter 3 now next is the party at Jazmine's house and it will be a night to remember **

**Peace 2 All of you and Please leave some reviews…Also if some of my viewers look on my page you'll see my story Starlight…Please if you would read it and let me know what ya think lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's chapter 4 now tonight is the party so what will happen ?**

***Disclaimer* I unfortunately don't own any of the Boondocks or its characters….**

Chapter 4

The Party

Huey stood in front of his mirror fixing his afro, he then stood back and grinned some at himself. He was wearing a nice suit and tie. This wasn't his first time going to one of the Dubois' parties so he could only imagine how Jazmine would look.

"Aye you ready ta go?" Riley asked coming in the bathroom

Riley was wearing his Tony Santana suit looking fresh as ever

"Yeah I can't believe you're going too" Huey said to his younger brother

"Why wouldn't I? Cindy is gonna be there" he said smirking

"Oh right cause everywhere your girlfriend goes you go" Huey said smirking at his brother's confused face

"Riley I'm trying to say that you're whipped"

Riley blinked before grinning "Yup Yup! I'm sprung just like you nigga"

Both boys snickered some before heading downstairs

"Huey"

"Yeah Riley"

"Is you in love wit Jazz?" he asked

Huey let out a small sigh "Yeah Riley I'm in _deep, _like you are with Cindy"

Riley just grinned and held out his fist while Huey smirked and bumped it with his fist

"Boys c'mon we gonna be late!" Granddad yelled as they came downstairs

"Granddad how we gone be late we only goin' across da street" Riley said grinning at Granddad's mumbling

"Just get yo' behinds over there"

They crossed the street and rang the doorbell only to be greeted by Sarah.

"Hi Robert, hi boys" she said happily giving them each a hug and kiss

"Robert glad you guys could make it" came the voice of Tom as he happily trotted over to the Freemans.

"Come on in and make yourselves comfortable" Sarah said leading them through the crowd in the living room and into the dining room

There was a large amount of food on the table

"You boys want some cake?" Sarah asked handing them each a plate, Riley blinked and stared at her "It's alright Riley, its store bought" she added chuckling

"Cool" Riley said before gladly taking the cake

"Thank you Mrs. Dubois" Huey said taking his cake

"Hey guys"

Huey and Riley both turned around to see Jazmine and Cindy and nearly choked on the cake

Jazmine was absolutely breathtaking. She had on a frost green mid length dress that sparkled with sequence, It brought her eyes out even more and put serious emphasis on her hips and curves. Her lush gold orange hair was out with a part going up in a side ponytail, her high heel shoes were a shiny gold. To Huey she looked like a goddess that wasn't from earth at all.

Cindy was just as breathtaking, her dress was a mid length black that also put her curves to full view, and her blonde hair was out which shimmered in the light along with her pretty blue eyes. Like Jazmine she too had on a pair of gold high heel only Cindy's were strapped.

"Uh-uh-uh…" Huey Freeman for the first time in his life was completely lost for words.

"Daaayyyuuummm! Both of yall is sexy as Fuck!" Riley exclaimed mouth wide open in a wolf like smile, with his tongue hanging out

The girls giggled at their boyfriends

"Thanks fo' noticing boo" Cindy said as she pulled Riley into a passionate kiss

Jazmine took a step closer to Huey and spoke up

"So Huey do you think I look ¾" Jazmine was cut off when Huey crashed his lips to hers

They broke apart and he answered "You look even more beautiful tonight than you did yesterday" he said as her wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So you hungry bay?" Riley asked Cindy his arm now around her waist too.

"Yup, Yup I'm starved I ain't eat nothing all damn day" Cindy said leading him over to the food table

"Are you hungry Huey?" Jazmine asked him

"No I'm good…I um want to talk to you"

"Sure let's go to my room" Jazmine said as they snuck through the crowd and headed upstairs

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Jeez Riley slow down or you gonna choke" Cindy said giggling

He looked at her with a smile "What babe I wuz just as hungry as you"

"Whatever you say Escobar"

Cindy noticed Riley was still looking at her "What?"

Riley's grin turned into a smirk "I love it when you call me Esco"

Cindy smirked "I love sayin' it"

Riley and Cindy were about to kiss when…

"What's this precious white gurl doin' with a monkey coon like you"

They both looked up to see none other than Uncle Ruckus looking at them

"What's it look like nigga, I'm her man…ya know her boyfriend" Riley said him and Cindy both smirking at his shocked expression.

"I don't know how you let this slick nigga talk you into seeing him" Ruckus spat

"You want a list on why I fell fo' dis fine ass nigga, do I start wit his sexy ass corn rows or funny sense of humor…Oh Uncle Ruckus I could go on but Reezy let's show him how much I love ya" Cindy said smirking as she started kissing him deeply throwing her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart they both grinned mischievously to see Ruckus looking at them with his jaw dropped

"C'mon Riley lets go out to da backyard" Cindy said leading him away by his hand

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"So Huey what did you wanna talk about" Jazmine asked sitting on her bed

"First I wanted to do this" he said kissing her on her lips

When they broke apart unwillingly, Huey spoke again "Second I wanted to give you this" he said handing her a black velvet box with a red bow on it.

Jazmine opened it and stared at it in awe, it was a silver necklace with an H on it.

"H for Huey right" she said looking at it with a look of love in her eyes

Huey smiled and nodded

"Oh Huey I love it baby" Jazmine said jumping into his arms kissing him knocking them both on her bed.

They stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes

"Jazmine I love you" Huey said blushing

"I love you too Huey" Jazmine said blushing harder

They went back to kissing which escalated to a whole new level…

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Riley I love dis, just sittin' out here lookin' at da stars" Cindy said gazing at the night sky

"Yeah it's nice…Cindy you wanna go out tomorrow" he asked hopefully

"Hell yeah where we gonna go?"

Riley shrugged his shoulders "Dunno but I do know dat it will be just da two of us" he said smirking

"Cool I can't wait bay…ya know we haven't seen Jazz or Huey all night"

"Yeah lemme text dat nigga" Riley said pulling out his iPhone

"Boy! C'mon we're leaving" Granddad called from the back door

"Well mama guess I'll see ya tomorrow and we can have dat date" Riley said as they walked out to the front

"Aiight again I can't wait baby" Cindy said kissing him goodbye for the night

Once Granddad and Riley were home, Granddad asked "Boy you seen Huey?"

"Uh naw I think he and Jazmine went somewhere I text him but he ain't sent one back yet…"

"Well alright I'm going to bed so when he comes in just make sure he locks the door" Granddad said walking up to his room

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The next morning the sun shined and rays of light illuminated Jazmine's bedroom, after a night of bliss Huey and Jazmine were still sound asleep completely naked lost in their own world.

Jazmine woke first and smiled to find herself in Huey's arms. She blushed as the memories of last night came into her mind, Huey was amazing in her mind he was so cute the way he made her feel knowing that was his first time too.

Huey was even…well-endowed if you know what I mean.

"You up Jazz?" he asked smirking with closed eyelids

"Uh yeah" she giggled some blushing

Huey opened those beautiful wine colored eyes and kissed his beloved on the lips

"Guess I better leave before your parents come in and see us like this" Huey said chuckling softly while getting up

"Oh Huey I really don't want you to leave…but I don't want my parents to find us like this either" she said raising up kissing his cheek

"I know they might kill me or worse…tell me never to see you again" Huey said looking into her gorgeous Persian green orbs.

They were about to kiss again when suddenly a knock came on the door making them both jump

"Jazmine sweetie, are you coming down for breakfast" Tom asked from outside the door

Jazmine jumped up and ran to the door and quickly locked it just if he tried to come in

"Uh yeah dad I'll be down in a few more minutes just tell mom to keep my plate warm"

"Ok honey, see you downstairs" Tom said

"That was close" Jazmine said turning around to see Huey fully dressed in his suit from last night

"Awe Huey your leaving already"

"Yeah I need to get home before Granddad worries, I'll see you later ok" he said climbing out her window

"Okay baby" she said giving him one more kiss

"Jazmine…I love you, don't ever forget that" Huey said before climbing down

"I know Huey, don't forget that I love you" she said as she watched him go back to his house while she let the blanket she had wrapped around her fall to the floor and get ready for the day.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Huey quietly opened the door and closed it just as soft

"You just gettin' in?" he heard a voice ask from the kitchen as he walked pass

Huey turned to see Riley smirking at him "Uh hey Riley, what are you eating" he tried to change the subject

Riley still smirking cocked an eyebrow "Nigga you betta be glad Granddad already went fo' his morning run" he said eating his cereal

"Ok good…did he notice I was gone" Huey asked sitting down next to Riley

"Yeah but I cover fo' ya…Huey you smell like a girl" Riley said grinning from ear to ear

Huey stiffened a bit before looking at his younger brother "Um, Um…well"

"Ooooooohhhhh Shit! You slept wit Jazmine didn't you"

"Riley shut up! Yes okay, I did" Huey said dropping his head on the table

"I knew dis would happen one day…So…how wuz it"

Huey looked up at his brother with a death like glare

"Aye it waz just a simple question" Riley said smirking

"Why would I tell you about my personal life"

"We bros right, dats wat we got each otha fo' Huey" Riley said grinning

"…Riley please, I don't ask you about you and Cindy's sex life"

Riley then hung his head low "Huey, me and Cindy don't have a sex life…yet"

"Well look I'm going to shower and change" Huey said getting up from the table

"Huey…" Riley called to his brother

"Yeah?"

Riley smirked "Did ya remember to use a…condom…?"

'OOOOOOOHHHH FUCK' Huey screamed in his mind

**Well there's chapter 4 now next Jazmine and Huey talk some more and Riley and Cindy go on their first solo date lol!**

**Love and Peace to you all and keep Reviewing = ) **


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Love Hangover Pt I

**Everyone First off let me just say I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO Sorry for Taking this long to update but I had a few personal prolems but I'm back and Now let's say I'm looking forward to updating a few more of my stories, but I really want to finish this one now let's get back to our teen couples!**

**Here's chapter 5…Cindy and Riley's date and Jazmine and Huey talk about their night of fun **

***Disclaimer* I Don't own any of the Boondocks, just my OCs.**

Chapter 5

Sweet Love Hangover: Part I

It was late Sunday afternoon, Jazmine was sitting on the hill where she and Huey spent much of their childhood waiting for him. He had sent her a text to meet him there not long after he left her house.

Jazmine let out a low sigh as she felt someone in her presence. She turned to see Huey.

"Hey Huey" she said as he sat down next to her

Huey kissed her before he spoke up "Jazmine…I really had a good time last night" he said smirking

Jazmine blushed hard before turning her head away from him giggling

He gently turned her head back to him and kissed her cheek "And I know you had a good time too" he whispered seductively into her ear

Jazmine drew in a shaky breath "Um…Huey, baby what did you wanna talk about?" she asked smiling

Huey took a few minutes before answering "Well…Um…I don't think we used a condom Jazmine…did we…"

She looked at him and to say she looked horrified was an understatement

"…Huey…I-I uh…"

"It's okay Jazmine it wasn't your fault…I didn't remember either" he said looking into her eyes which were starting to form tears

"…Oh Huey what are we gonna do? I mean what if I get pregnant! Oh God my parents will kick me out for sure, my dad will HATE me forever!and I might not be able to go to college and I ¾"

Huey grabbed her and kissed her hard making Jazmine melt

When they pulled apart Huey looked into her eyes "Jazmine listen to me all that _could_ happen but if it does either way you'll have me" he stated firmly "Listen Jazmine I have been in love with you for a long time and I would do anything for you and if we do have a baby it will have the same amount of love from me that you will have…I love you Jazz and well I also wanted to meet you here to ask you…"

Huey was now getting on one knee and Jazmine was overflowing with tears of joy at what she knew was coming next

"Jazmine Dubois will you marry me?" he said pulling out a beautiful diamond engagement ring

"Yes! Oh Huey I've dreamed of this moment" she said jumping into his arms knocking him down and kissing him

After a good seven minutes of fierce making out they broke apart

"No…Jazmine before we have sex again we need to make sure you aren't pregnant" Huey asked

"Right…do you wanna come back to my house…my parents won't be home for a few hours" Jazmine said getting up

Huey smirked "Sure…" he said as they walked back to Jazmine's holding hands.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Riley was walking over to Cindy's ready to pick her up for their date. He wore his signature wife beater with a black hoodie over it, a pair of jean shorts and some black and white Addias sneakers.

Finally he reached her house and rung the bell

"Oh hello Riley" Ms. McPherson said opening the door

"Uh wassup, I mean um hi Ms. McPherson" Riley said _trying_ to sound proper

Cindy then came downstairs wearing a formfitting black and pink hoodie with some ripped jeans and Nike sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on some lip gloss.

"Hey Reezy" she said kissing his cheek "Awe you brought me flowers" she said chuckling softy

"Oh uh yeah I figured since girls like stuff like this" Riley said blushing

"Thank you baby" she said kissing him

"Awe my little girl really is growing up" Cindy heard her mom say

"Mom…" Cindy whined

"It's ok sweetheart go have a good time on your date…and listen I know Riley is _Extremely_ handsome so just remember to use a condom, you know if you get tempted"

"MOM!" Cindy was redder than ever at that moment she was just grateful Riley didn't hear that

"Bye mom" she said rushing Riley out the door with her

Once they were walking Riley spoke up "Aye yo' mom is real nice"

"Yeah she certainly is…So where are we goin' cuz I'm real excited" Cindy exclaimed smiling at him

"Well I know dat I gots a surprise for ya" Riley said grinning at her

The two teens walked to both Riley and Cindy's favorite place KFC

After eating they went to where Riley's surprise was

"Reezy why you got my eyes covered" Cindy giggled as they walked on the concrete

Riley chuckled some "It's aiight bay its up here don't worry"

Finally they reached the spot "Aiight you ready Cindy?" Riley asked smiling

"Yeah Yeah" she replied excited

"Surprise" Riley said letting his hands down

Cindy gasped and almost cried joyous tears at what she saw. It was the brick wall that had the words 'Cindy plus Riley' encased in a heart that was shown in wicked graffiti.

"Oh Reezy I love it and you" Cindy said tearing up and jumping into his arms knocking him down.

Once they pulled apart Riley looked into her eyes "I can't wait for us to be married" he said smirking

"Why babe?" Cindy asked a little confused

"Cuz I cannot wait ta start hittin' dis every night" he said smacking her behind

Cindy blushed deep red but gave him a matching smirk "Well I can't either so I can hit dis" she said slightly brushing her palm over his crotch which made him groan.

Cindy then looked at him in his eyes "You sure you can wait til we married boo?" she stated smirking at his blushing face

Riley looked as if he was in a daze of passion as he stared at Cindy with a goofy dumblike gaze

"Uh…" he trailed off when he felt the bulge in his shorts and prayed Cindy didn't feel it too

"I'll take dat as a maybe" she whispered into his ear

Cindy smiled, pulled him up and they walked off into the night holding hands

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox o**

The next day at school Jazmine was at her locker thinking about her amazing weekend. Thankfully she wasn't pregnant she and Huey took a preganacy test at her house when they had got back there and it came out negative and after that relief they… got nasty again…t wice!

Jazmine was pulled out of her thoughts when suddenly her locker door was slammed by someone's hand

"So you must think you're _all_ that huh bitch?"

Jazmine looked into Ming's glaring eyes along with her friends Ky, Maylee, and Danielle

"What are you talking about Ming" Jazmine said irritated

Ming and her girls snickered "Oh you know what I'm talking about you think your real cute just cause your Huey Freeman's girlfriend" she said glaring again at Jazmine

"Well I guess he just knows what he wants in a girl" Jazmine said smirking some having found confindence in her words

"Well he must not know too well" Ky said looking Jazmine up and down

Jazmine rolled her eyes

"Yeah everyone knows there is not a single boy in this school that wouldn't want to be between my sparkling thighs" Ming said she too now smirking

"Whatever you say Ming" Jazmine said walking past them

"Bye you fake ass Mariah Carey" Maylee spat out

"You better be careful Jazz, this could just be a fling for him" Ming said as she walked away

"Ming do you really think Huey would leave his childhood sweetheart for you" Danielle said only to have Ming shoot her a death glare that made her flinch

"Don't worry guys I'll just have to show Huey how well of girl I can be" Ming said grinning evilly watching Jazmine walk down the hall

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Hi Cindy wat up?"

Cindy froze and sighed she knew who it was from behind her, and it wasn't her amazing boyfriend

"Wat up Vickie…" Cindy said doing her best to keep the fake grin on her face

"Well look I've been kinda feeling some tension between us lately and I just wanna say that I think we should just put all of it beside and be friends" Vickie said holding out her hand

Cindy looked at her and she was ready to go gansta mode on her

"Vickie why would I be friends wit a gurl dat I _know _wants my boyfriend?" Cindy said glaring at her

"Awe Cindy you are so defensive I know how you and Riley feel about each other, and I don't wanna come between you too"

Cindy still glared at her she didn't trust this bitch one bit! Especially with her reputation

"Vickie I'm all fo' puttin' any bullshit between us in da past but as far as us being friends I don't think so" Cindy said walking down to the gym leaving Vickie in the hall

Cindy walked into the girls locker room only to see her other best friend Amy who was Ceasar's cousin.

"Hey girl" she excalimed happily giving Cindy some dap

"Wat up girl" Cindy said putting her book bag on the bench infront of her gym locker getting out her sweat pants

"Oh I saw you taking to Vickie wat was that about?" Amy asked changing her shirt

"Oh nuthin' she talkin' bout we should put our problems in da past and be…friends" Cindy said chuckling

Amy laughed too "Seriously? That bitch must have a screw loose"

"I know right…did you see Riley go into the boys locker room?" Cindy asked

Amy smiled "Yup you're handsome man is in there"

"Good lets go out there I'm ready"

"Ugh! I hate gym class, I don't need to sweat! girl I just got my hair did" Amy said sighing

Cindy just laughed pulling her friend by the arm into the gym

"Why you must be sooooo difficult" Cindy said chuckling

"Well…cause I'm me" Amy said grinning

Riley then came out the locker room wearing a wife beater and a pair of dark blue basketball shorts, he smirked when he saw Cindy's back was turned while she and Amy were talking

Cindy blushed the minute she felt his strong arms around her waist

"Hey babe" Riley whispered huskily into her ear

"Hi sexy" she said giving him a peck on the lips

"Wassup Amy" Riley said grinning

"Hey Reezy" she said happily

"Wat up Riley"

Riley turned to see his friend Justin, one of his best friends who happened to be white.

Riley and Justin have been friends since 4th grade when he first moved here and Riley had helped him escape from a beating from Butch Magnus, who loved bullying new kids

Riley always liked to say Justin was his white nigga being the only white boy in his crew of friends, now Justin wasn't as hood as Cindy but nevertheless he and Riley had become close friends.

"Wassup J-Rich" Riley smirked giving him dap

J-Rich was Riley's nickname for him being that his last name was Richmond.

"Wat up Cindy" Justin grinned giving her dap too

"Wassup J-Rich" she said grinning

Justin then blushed when he saw Amy "Uh…hi Amy"

"Hi Justin" she said blushing too

Both Cindy and Riley smirked at them. It was no secret that Justin and Amy liked each other. Justin was just as handsome as Riley and had the same muscled build, he had mid length long brown hair and brown eyes.

Justin couldn't tear his eyes away from Amy she was wearing a form fitting tank top like Cindy only Amy had on shorts that showed her beautiful ebony legs.

Riley pulled Justin to the side as Cindy did with Amy.

"Aiight man when you gonna make a move on her?"

Justin looked surprised at first "Dude what are you talkin' bout"

"C'mon man I know you like Amy" Riley said smirking at Justin's redding face

"Um, um" he then hung his head low "I…dunno" was his only reply

Riley sighed he sometimes felt like he was the only one out of his friends that wasn't too scared to talk to girls _like that_.

"Uh…Reez, Vickie is staring a hole in your ass" Justin said pointing to her

Riley cringed at the mention of her name and he turned his head around slightly to see Justin was right.

She giggled and waved at Riley while still talking to her friends, he just nodded his head towards her.

Cindy noticed her staring and sent her a death glare that would have even made Huey back away from her…

Vickie smirked at her as if to almost say 'You better watch out Bitch!'

**Well…I'm a little worried about the China sisters who both have something planned out but either way the next two chapters get a little rocky with both Huey and Jazmine's relationship as well as Cindy and Riley's **

**Keep Reviewing PLEASE! = )**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Love Hangover Pt 2

**Okay everyone here is chapter 6 not as long, but ch 7 will be longer…**

***DISCLAIMER* I don' t own any of the Boondocks….still wish I did for a check lol**

Chapter 6: Sweet Love Hangover Pt 2

Ming walked around her room, just pacing back and forth. She just couldn't take the fact that Huey Freeman the boy she had crushed on for so long was in love with her rival since 8th grade, Jazmine Dubois.

Ming was jealous of Jazmine because she gave Ming the one thing she hated…competition. Ming always felt she was like the prettiest girl at school since most boys did drool over her and that she out shadowed all her other girl classmates or as she calls them her 'lesser counterparts'.

Ming had a small crush on Huey ever since she first met him back at the kickball game some years back but, ever since Huey had rejected her back in 8th grade she had it hot for him.

And she knew he had rejected her because of Jazmine, see back when school started in 8th grade Ming had filled out more and so did Jazmine so lots of the same boys that 'worshipped' Ming were now all over Jazmine.

Even Huey treated Jazmine more like he was starting to like her.

Ming took a look at her school year book and gazed at Huey's picture, with that sexy smirk on his face for his picture. She hugged the book to her chest and sighed, she didn't know what it was about Huey that turned her on so bad but she wanted nothing more than to be his girlfriend and of course have passionate sex with him and his god like body.

Vickie than busted into her room and hopped on the bed next to her.

"Vickie why are in here?" Ming asked turning her head to look at her younger sister.

"Oh, I don't know…just wanted to come and see how you're holding up" Vickie said nonchalantly

Ming looked at her a little confused

Vickie sighed before answering "You know…about Huey and Jazmine…"

"Oh…that…I'm not too worried about, them I have an idea to send Huey my way" Ming said grinning evilly.

Vickie, looked she knew when her sister wanted something she would find a way to get it.

"Well maybe you could help me with a way to get Riley…I really like him" Vickie whined, she had it bad for Riley ever since 9th grade he was the only boy who had ever turned her down and it made her want him…not to mention his hot body, handsome face and fun like/bad boy nature.

"Don't worry I have a plan, we're going to Jake's party this weekend and then…" Ming started to whisper into her sister's ear, while an evil smirk appeared on Vickie's face.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Huey and Jazmine were at Huey's on the couch watching a movie, with Jazmine sitting in Huey's lap.

"I'm glad I talked you out of watching a too scary movie" Jazmine said grinning at him

"Well you did say you weren't in the mood to watch a scary movie" Huey said smirking at her and giving her a gentle kiss

Once the movie was over Huey spoke up "So…you know in Health class they passed out some free condoms today" he said his smirk getting wider as she started blushing

"Really, did you get any?" she asked seductively

"Sure did" Huey said magically fanning four condoms out in his hand "Even though Cairo took half the bowl"

Jazmine chuckled some before she spoke again "Well your Granddad is gone and Riley isn't here so…do you wanna go up to your room"

"Definitely" Huey said standing up and grabbing her hand with his

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Riley and Cindy were at the basketball court finishing off their after school game.

"Girl you think you can beat Young Reezy?" Riley said smirking at his boo

"Boy I _know_ I can, but da real question is can you beat Cindy Fearsome McPherson" Cindy said giving him a matching smirk.

With the ball in her hands she ran towards the hoop to make a fake attack, only to have Riley run up and quickly steal the ball and making a fast jump shot only to have the ball go in the hoop.

"Awe Yeah! Young Reezy won I know I be ballin' better than any other nigga out there" he said cockily jumping around.

"Boy shut it you got lucky" Cindy said grinning at her boyfriend.

"Sure I did" Riley said walking to get the ball

"Alright you won so I'll pay for something to eat" Cindy said walking over to the bench to get her bag.

Riley looked at her before walking up behind her and turning her into a kiss

"Baby you ain't got to pay, did ya forget who your boyfriend is. I'm Young Reezy, Riley Escobar when you with me you ain't got ta pay" Riley said smirking at her blushing face

"Oh really cuz, I remember when we was littler you told me that women were hoes if you gotta pay" Cindy said looking at him with a playful smile.

"Well…I waz stupid back then you know dat" Riley said scratching the back of his head.

"Back then?" Cindy said giggling at him leading him by his hand out of the court

"Ha ha very funny"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Oh my god, that was amazing Huey" Jazmine said laying next to him completely out of breath

"I know…" Huey said kissing her and getting up to pull on his boxers

Jazmine sat up in the bed with the sheet covering her breasts

"Huey…has Ming said anything to you lately" she asked out of left field

"Um, no why?" he said hoping back on the mattress with her

Jazmine sighed in relief "Oh just because she and her friends tried to call me out today in the hallway, questioning me about our relationship and just asking me why you were attracted to me. I think she wants to take you away from me"

Huey blinked before chuckling insanely "Jaz…you really think I'm interested in her? I mean she is pretty but she's not you" Jazmine felt her stomach churn with joy as Huey talked.

"Jazmine I love you and I don't want anyone else so, let her talk and try to mess up your thinking as long as you know you love me too, it shouldn't get to you" he ended with a wonderful kiss that had Jazmine cry tears of joy. She knew he meant it and she felt as if her insecurities were being washed away.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Riley are we goin' to Jake's party this Saturday?" Cindy asked as they walked home.

"Yeah, if you wanna"

"Course I do I'mma go shoppin' tomorrow for a bad ass outfit to wear…do you uh wanna come wit me" she asked giving him a puppy dog eye look

Riley blinked and looked down for a minute, he did hate going shopping for clothes especially when it was with Granddad he liked to just go into the stores, get what he wanted and go! But being that Cindy was his first girlfriend he knew enough from Granddad that women would go shopping for **hours.**

"Um…uh…" he stammered

"Ok, you could get something and…watch me try on clothes" she whispered

Riley's face broke out into a huge grin "Dat sounds cool wit me bay"

Cindy giggled at his new found enthusiasm and rested her head on his shoulders.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Riley had walked Cindy home and had now entered his home. He jumped on the couch to see Huey and Jazmine coming down stairs holding hands, Huey kissed Jazmine goodnight before she went home.

"Nigga, Jazmine been on yo' dick everyday fo' a month" Riley said as Huey sat in the recliner. Huey smirked at him.

"Are you jeaslous?"

"Nigga please, why would I be jealous" Riley threw back.

Huey tried not to laugh before answering "Well…I know you and Cindy haven't…you know"

"Yea, and wat of it? Imma wait fo' Cindy and she said she ain't ready yet…so dats yo' answer" Riley said grinning thinking about how special his girl was.

Huey smiled a bit before remembering his and Jazmine's talk "Riley"

"Yeah?"

"Has Vickie been trying to talk to you or Cindy lately?" Huey asked

Riley looked a little confused "Uh on…you talkin' bout Ming's sister"

"Yeah…has she been like, flirting with you" Huey knew if Ming was trying to get into Jazmine's head and he figured after the carnival Vickie would probably **try** to get into Cindy's head.

"Nah she ain't been talkin' to me but she stay staring a nigga down like I'm a piece of meat" Riley said turning on the TV

"Well just keep an eye on her…" Huey said getting up and going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

**Well that's chapter 6 now next is the party and Ming and Vickie are definitely going to use their plan, will it work or not?**

**Please Review! : )**


End file.
